


FamilyTale

by SuperPhangirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Floweys an asshole, For my bestie ev, enjoy, family life, i hope you enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPhangirl/pseuds/SuperPhangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ENJOY an ABORABLE story about family fluff and there mighe be a proposal and a wedding but I don't want to spoil the story because im prepared to mess up your emotions at any time i have ways to do so ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A setup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Bestie Ev](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Bestie+Ev).



> This is just a chapter to set the stage skip if you want but enjoy

People were always shocked to meet frisk. Because they thought the ambassador was not a 13 year old girl named Corey Marie that told everyone to call them frisk. But who were they to judge I mean for there age frisk was an Extremely hard worker for a 13 year old. But she made it work. She had a caring Gf Family and a maybe not so caring Brother but she didnt care she had everything she needed. But all she hoped for was everything to be okay and could tell it would.

She always had a way to describe everyone and heres the rundown

Flowey- a jerk but not too bad  obsessed with video games 

Chara- Best gf in existence is kinda crazy

Toriel- Good mom bakes to much pie but its worth it 

Sans- Good dunkle very PUNNY

Papy- Hates puns and is very great makes kinda edible pasta

Asgore- Very kind kinda distant though

Alphys- MAJOR WEABOO and very much in love with Undyne

Undyne- Also a weeb and madly in love with Alphys 


	2. Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reasons why Toriel loves mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this one I was looking at jewelry and it really got my creative juices flowing so yes i'm finally back to update this thing and I hope to continue updating every so often uwu

_**NO ONES POV** _

Frisk walked into the kitchen to the sweet smell of butterscotch and cinnamon she instantly knew her mother was making pie. She sleepily walked over to the fridge and got out the milk then heard the sweet chirp of her mother, Toriel's, voice from behind her. "Good morning my child! What would you like for breakfast?" "Eggs?" Frisk said her eyes wide and hopeful "Of course my child." Toriel replied "You can go into the dining room with the others." "Who else is up? Better yet whos home?" "Hmm I'm not really sure can you check?" Toriel of course knew the answer Undyne got up at 5 and went for a run. She never cane back till at least 8 it was only 7:30 so she wouldn't be home for another half an hour. Alphys had went to the CORE with Sans, they were at there summer job of cleaning it and getting any important science stuff that asgore needed. Mettaton was getting his "Beauty Rest" so he wouldn't be up till at least 10. papyrus was cooking spaghetti on the stove top that Toriel had begun cooking the eggs for Frisk. Chara was playing video games with flowey in the living room by the sound of it flowey appeared to be losing much to his dismay. he hated losing. So when Frisked popped her head back into the room Toriel knew exactly what she was going to say "No ones in there mom" "I know my child. Your eggs are done eat them fast, but not so fast that you choke, that would be bad" "alright mom I'll be careful." "Thank you my child" "no prob mom" Toriel looked at the oven clock 7:45 she sighed as the door swung open "I"M BACK PUNKS" A loud voice yelled Toriel glanced up Undyne was home early. She never comes home early. "UNDYNE!!!" Papyrus shouted and waved to his friend. "Hey Undyne" Frisk said with a mouth full of food "Frisk don't talk with your mouth full" Toriel said sternly but kindly "Okay sorry mom" "It's fine my child." Toriel smiled she loved early summer mornings "SO UNDYNE WHERE DID YOU RUN TO TODAY?" "I only ran to the jewelry store. But guess what!" "WHAT?" Papy shouted in reply "I saw Alphys and Sans inside. I have no cue why they were but they each bought something...I think" Toriel arched an eyebrow "Oh? I thought they were supposed to be cleaning the core today" "Wait what are we talking about?" Chara said as she walked into the kitchen "adult stuff that you can't here." Frisk replied. "Hey, watch the tude frisky" Chara snapped as she walked out as the sound of the door shutting was heard "Were home" Sans said tiredly as he sat down at the table. "How was work?" Toriel said rather sassily. "eh?..Oh it was fine" Alphys walked into the kitchen after hanging up her purse and coat "Hey" she said and walked over to a now seated undyne and kissed her on the cheek "hi" Undyne replied sweetly "HOW WAS THE JEWLERY STORE GUYS?" Papy yelled Alphys's eyes widened and Sans bolted up from his seat. He teleported out of the room and teleported back in with a bag he handed it to Toriel. She smiled and pulled out a big box inside is a beautiful necklace inside was a beautiful tree like necklace Toriel gasped. Alphys then handed Undyne a box inside was a necklace with a weight that said " _Strong is Beautiful_ " "AWWWWW alphy I LOVE ITTTTT!!!!!!" Toriel, with help from Frisk, put on her necklace and hugged the smaller of the two "I love it thank you so so so much" she kissed his forehead meanwhile with Undyne she was practically kissing Alphys to death. And it made Toriel smile to know that she really did love these summer mornings.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if that was really short and not satisfying to your family needs but i'm trying here it's late and i'm sleepy so bare with me! and if it matters these were the necklaces  
> Toriel: https://www.etsy.com/listing/483012818/tree-of-life-necklace-sterling-silver?ref=market  
> Undyne:https://www.etsy.com/listing/227773405/dumbbell-strong-is-beautiful-chain?ref=market  
> BTW I take prompt requests and will most likely make your prompt a chapter so leave your ideas in the comments~ Princess K

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter leave a kudos and comment if you have any ideas for a chapter questions or just want to say hi


End file.
